


far too young to die.

by Whouffle



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2706062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whouffle/pseuds/Whouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>eridan ampora has a complex way of thinking of his emotions then showing him. his emotions appear to be useless in the present and in future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far too young to die.

**Author's Note:**

> heh i heard far too young to die by panic! At the disco then i will follow you into the dark by death cab for cutie. enjoy :3

Eridan sat in his room, rubbing his forehead. Ugh. He was utterly stupid if he even /thought/ that Feferi would even genuinely feel pale for him. Being red was completely out of the question. He knew it, he knew it, he just knew it. 

But then he hadn't. 

He was expecting a "No, sorry. -Erifin, i think we're B-ETT-ER as moireels." No, no he didn't even get even fucking CLOSE to that. He didn't even get moirail zoned. He got knocked out of the quadrant completely. 

He put his cape around his head and ignored the hot purple tears going down his face. 

He sat there thinking where he went wrong. He hunted for her, his scars proved he did that well. He was always there for her and well, he didn't see how it all worked out. Until he realized, she wasn't the right type. He needed someone who'd be able to stop his murder outbursts fully, to calm him down. Not to tell him to get his mind off by hunting G'gloyb. 

But he loved her. He just loved her and it wasn't fair. It's never fair, at the moment, he walked away from his desk to his shelf and picked up a simple black book. One he swore to Fef he'd never pick up again. Inside was his plans. 

Under a title, "howw to rid the filth", he crossed out all his weapon names and plans and added four simple words: "Get rid of myself." In his purple pen, it almost seemed poetic. 

But he'd never own up to it. He never did.  
He sighed then threw the book across the room. Fuck it, he didn't care anymore. He still cared for Fef and he'd make sure she stayed safe even through this dumbass game. They can still be best friends, yeah. And he could still keep her safe and alive. That, he can accomplish.

\------------------------------------------

He failed. He failed his only mission. All because of his anger. He killed her. His Feferi. His precious Fef. He felt sick to his stomach as the image of the hole in her stomach stayed plastered behind his eyelids. 

He was just so mad. Mad at the fact that she wouldn't listen to him. He just wanted her to join the obvious safe side. That lispin asshole had nothing to do with his conversation. It was all his fault. Without Sollux, maybe she would've listened. After all, they were moirails once. Why didn't she trust him? He took off his glasses and wiped them on his cape.

 

"I swwear nothin is EVVER fair!" He groaned then sat down in his dream bubble. God knew where the hell he was. Hopefully away from everyone. 

"Eridan?" The voice. The last voice he ever heard. It wasn't her high pitched voice that sounded shocked and sad. No, it couldn't be. He turned around and saw the white in her eyes and it felt like bullets ripping in his chest. It felt like seeing the person you love with someone else, that tugging feeling in your chest that hurt, it felt like it REALLY hurt your heart. 

"Fef? I-"

"I dont want to hear it." Tug. 

"Listen, it's not wwhy you thought-

"No. It's EXACTLY what I think, Eridan. I'm not retarded, you know." Tug. 

"No one said so you fuckin little- Fef listen. I did it because you hurt me."

"I hurt YOU?"

"Wwell you wwanna count the times? Lets see, one: wwhen you cut off us being moirails. Two, wwhen you defended sollux instead a me. And three, wwhen you didnt listen to me."

"You wanted to join JACK NOIR you big glubbing idiot! Of course I wouldnt."

"But, wwe wwere the best of moirails. I hunted for you and I wwas there for you. You think I liked getting attacked evvery day, wwith more scars than i can count? Fef, you know damn wwell i hated EVVERYONE. i could'vve said nah and let it kill evveryone. i could'vve. i could'vve killed all those filthy ass connivving land dwwellers. You wwant to know wwhy I didn't? Because it would'vve made you upset. I did evverythin FOR YOU!" 

Purple began to spread across his face. He never thought he'd have to explain this to Fef. The look on her face obviously said she didn't expect this. 

When he saw her tears welling up, he hugged her tight and they both began a chain of I'm sorrys. 

He wasn't able to keep his promise when he was alive. But he'd make sure nothing even so as much touches his moirail in the wrong way. Yeah. He was her moirail and if it's only that, he's more than okay with it.


End file.
